


Punishment

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Kids AU, ayahina au, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami doesn't like to spoil her children's fun. She loved to see them happy and smiling, playing together. But right now, watching over them and seeing how they play, she noticed how much they were like their Otou-San.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

After hours of attempting, Hinami had just finished putting Akane to sleep. It was hard, but she finally did it. The moment she came out, Hinami immediately hid behind the doorway. A small smile adorning her features, as she watched her eldest son climb up the cabinets and throwing his father's old outfit down the floor.

She doesn't like to spoil her children's fun. She loved to see them happy and smiling, playing together. She enjoyed watching them do activities (other than bickering) with each other.

But sometimes, she had no other choice, but to spoil it for them. Especially, when they're doing something dangerous. She'd often find herself scolding them for attempting to climb up the roof, digging up holes, or playing with knives.

But right now, she doesn't stop them from their fun, even though it was sort of dangerous and one of them could get hurt.

"You're a slow poke, Onii-Chan!" Asame exclaimed, looking at her older brother, as she watched him climb up the cabinet. "What if Okaa-San comes in right now?"

"Okaa-San's putting Akane to sleep right now, dummy." Daichi said, rolling his eyes. "Putting Akane asleep is a mission impossible, don't forget!"

"W-well you never know," Asame said, crossing her arms, "And don't judge Akane so easily! He's only a baby!"

"I'm not judging him, baka!" Daichi said, jumping down from the high cabinet.

"Don't lie to me!" Asame exclaimed, throwing him a kick straight in his stomach, causing him to hold onto his stomach and crouch down in pain.

Hinami couldn't help, but laugh at the two.

Watching over them, she noticed how much they were like their Otou-San. Of course, she knew that a long time. But now, she was seeing how much they were like him, which Hinami didn't mind.

Daichi, who was five years old, was an exact replica of Ayato, in both appearance and attitude wise. He had inherited his blue messy hair and eyes, his rough looking appearance, and not to mention, his harsh attitude. He liked acting superior and possessive, especially with his younger sister.

Asame, who was four years old, was a mixture of both her parents. She had short brown hair, like Hinami, and blue eyes, like Ayato. Attitude wise, she was mostly like her father. Asame was arrogant and harsh, had a terrible habit of kicking things. She was very inpatient, and would get angry easily.

Having children like him, was something that Ayato enjoyed greatly. She could tell just by the way he would smirk proudly or give them a rough pat on the head, whenever they would do something mischievous.

"The only reason why I don't punch your ugly face is because you're going to scream, just like the last time." Daichi murmured, as he slowly got up and flashing his sister a cold glare. "But I'll just have you know the next time, I'll be sure that I torment you until you're vomiting out blood."

"You will do no such thing." Hinami said, finally deciding that the two had enough fun. They slightly jumped and turned around to look at their mother with wide eyes.

"Okaa-San!" Daichi and Asame yelped at the same time, as she bent down next to them. "H-how long have you been there?!"

"Sh, don't make too much noise." Hinami said, giving the two a pat on the head. They flashed each other glances, but she didn't comment anything about. She found it adorable. "Don't worry, I'm not going to scold you guys."

"You aren't?" They asked, a hopeful smile appearing on both their face, as she nodded her head. "But there will be a punishment." To which they immediately dropped when they heard the news.

"B-but Okaa-San!" they whined, as she grabbed onto both of their hands and dragged them out their living room.

"No buts," Hinami said, as she forced them to sit down on the sofa and handing them each a book, "Now, I want you guys to read up till chapter three and then give me a short summary about it."

Daichi looked as if he had been punched in the gut, and Asame looked like someone just threw a bucket of cold water on top of her. "You guys will not move from here until you're done."

"But Okaa-San..."

Hinami turned around to look at the two, and then said, "One more word, and I'll increase it." They flashed each other death glares, and they fell silent, opening the book and beginning to read.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayato decided not to give Hinami a call to tell her that he's coming home. He usually does, but today, he wanted to give her a surprise attack. He honestly didn't know the reason himself, but he just felt like doing so. He was still used to doing stuff his way, which was something that Hinami disliked most of the time.

She should have been used to it though, considering the fact that they had been together for good amount of time.

Ayato needed to come up with an excuse though, for when she asked him why he didn't call her. Maybe he could say that he just wanted to see if she would get worried if he didn't call. Or maybe he just felt like calling her everyday would be useless, and decided to take a break from it this time. He would probably use the first one though, because Ayato was sure as hell, she was going to give him a big ass scolding for the second one.

He didn't want to hear one of her scoldings, mostly because he wasn't in a mood. Working as in hospital and dealing with patients could get tiring at some point.

He stopped his car in front of his house, and quickly got off. 

Ayato was slightly surprised at how quiet everything was. He could usually hear the loud ruckus his children would cause, but to his complete surprise, it was the opposite today. Hinami probably punished them.

He walked up the stairs and slipped the keys into the lock, slowly opening it. As soon as he did so, he immediately heard loud yells of excitement.

"Otou-San's here!" Daichi and Asame yelled, as he slowly opened the door to find them sitting on top of the sofa, with a book in their hands. Well shit, she really did punish them.

The two were about to throw their books aside, and go running towards him, when they suddenly did an abrupt pause, as Hinami yelled from the kitchen, "Move from there, and I'll double it again." 

Ayato stood near the doorway, his glasses sliding down his nose, flashing his children a smirk, to which they returned. "You guys being little craps again." He closed the door behind him, and walked towards them, giving them a brutal pat on the head.

"Well..." Asame said, slightly turning to look at her brother.

"We do learn from the best," Daichi continued, as they stared at each other, "Isn't that right, Otou-San?" He's exactly like Ayato (which he completely doesn't mind), and right then and there, he wondered how Hinami dealt with him everyday.

"I wonder who." Ayato said sarcastically, as he swooped his five year old son into his arms and carried him up stairs. 

"You're a doctor, Otou-San," Daichi said, laughing, "You're suppose to be smart and all that stuff." 

"Well, this one isn't." Ayato said, paused for a while and turned around to look at his daughter who stared back at him, flashing him a smile. "Come here, Asame." Her blue eyes shined and jumping off the sofa, before throwing the book away. 

"I don't remember giving you guys permission to leave." Hinami said, from behind them. He slightly turned to stare at her, and flashed her flirtatious smirk, causing her to turn light shade of red. Her hair was past her shoulders now and was halfway up to her back. It made her look sexy.

"Give them a break." Ayato called out, his blue eyes piercing into her brown ones. He settled his son down one of the steps, and flashed her one of his sexy smiles. "It'll be quick." The two kids flashed her innocent smiles and pleading eyes. 

Hinami hesitantly nodded her head. "Okay, you guys can go." 

"Arigatou, Okaa-San!" The two chirped happily, their eyes glowing with happiness, as they raced up the stairs. "C'mon, Otou-San, we have something to show you!" 

"I'm coming." Ayato said, as his gaze stayed on his wife, who quickly turned away. "Still not able to look at me in the eye." He turned back to check if the kids weren't there and then walked towards his wife. He stroked her face lovingly, and she melted in his caresses immediately. 

"You didn't call me." Hinami murmured, his fingers trailed downwards, towards her collarbone. 

"I wanted to see if you'd get worried." Ayato said snickering, as he grabbed a hold the golden necklace around her neck. 

"I was worried," hinami said, grabbing onto his hand and bringing it near her face, "And I was going to call you, but I thought you were busy with work." He tugged her closer, and lifted her by the chin. "You look tired."

"Dealing with stupid patients is a pain in the ass." Ayato whispered seductively, against her ear. "But seeing all those beautiful nurses makes it worth it." She pushed him away when he said, and he knew then he got her angry.

"Go with the kids." Hinami said, walking back to the kitchen and him following her. God, he loved it when she was jealous. "They must be waiting for you."

"You get jealous easily." Ayato said snickering, as he hugged from behind, sighing as he inhaled her sweet aurora. "Don't worry, I only keep my eyes on one woman." He heard her cough, and he bit her collarbone as a punishment. "You doubt me?"

"You need to learn how to take a joke." Hinami said, lifting her hand and caressing his face. He wanted to pick her up, carry her to their bedroom, and have his way with her, right then and there. 

"Humor me, Kirishima Hinami," he murmured, against her skin.

"Too bad," Hinami said teasingly, flicking him on the forehead, "Go with the kids and spend time with them. I want them down stairs in thirty minutes and no excuses."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hinami tiredly walked up stairs, removing her bangs away from her face. She had barely finished cleaning the kitchen (the kids had left a mess while eating dinner). It had taken her a longer time than what she had originally expected.

After dinner, the kids went back up stairs with their father to play. She had told them to stay, but they wouldn't listen. Ayato wasn't helping either, and told her to give them just a few more minutes, which obviously she had to say yes to.

She was always too kind to punish the children, but today it was different. She didn't want to do it, but she didn't want to hear any more complaints from their school about Daichi threatening others or about Asame kicking others.

She let out a stressful sigh just thinking about it. 

"Daichi, Asame," Hinami called out, knocking on their bedrooms. There was silence for a reply, and that's when she noticed that the light were not on. She cracked opened the door, and slowly smiled. The two were cuddled inside a blanket, sound asleep. It almost sounded as if one of them were snoring. 

She backed away from the door, and slowly closed it shut. 

Hinami walked towards her room, and slightly cracked opened the door, entering the room.

The large bedroom was veiled in the glow of candlesticks scattered around the room. Hinami was obviously the one who decorated it. If it were for Ayato, everything would be dark and scary. 

Her eyes searched the room for Ayato, and found him sitting in a chair by the fireplace. There was a book in his hands and he had already changed out of his doctor's attire, and was now wearing black trousers and long sleeved, grey shirt. It seemed like he hadn't noticed she’d come out, so she silently crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind the chair.

"You said it was only for a short while." Hinami murmured against his ears.

Ayato's lips twitched into a smile, slowly closing the book and taking off his glasses. "Plans changed." He lifted his hand and caressed her face, and she slowly melted into the caresses. "You said you'd come and spend time with me."

"I have an excuse." she murmured, pecking his mouth lightly. "Who's going to clean the kitchen?" A sexy laugh escaped his lips, his fingers reaching up to curl around her wrist. He twirled her around to face him in front of the chair, and he pulled her down to sit in his lap.

"I don't accept those type of excuses." Ayato whispered, bringing his lips near her neck, slowly biting it.

"I take the word punishment in many ways." Hinami said, tangling her fingers through his hair. 

"I don't blame you," he murmured, against her skin. The feeling of his breath against her made her dizzy. "I am very creative with words." A set of giggles escaped her lips, because she knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"Humor me, Doctor." 

\----------------------------


End file.
